Falling for the First Time
by Shinigami29
Summary: Tyson goes to a cafe to think, but his flue catches up with him. Who is this that is helping him get better?


ELLO EVERYONE!!! ^_^ I'm wide awake, AND I got another idea!! =D  
  
Pixie: yeah yeah... write already...  
  
Ami: you know... you guys have become boring...  
  
Vern: she's just upset cause she misses Ryo  
  
Pixie: *glares at Vern* I do not!!  
  
Ami: there we go!! Back to normal^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, under ANY condition, own Beyblade or the song 'Falling for the First Time' by the Bare Naked Ladies... If I did, I wouldn't be here, on my knees, BEGGING you not to rat me out. I DON'T WANNA GET SUED!!!  
  
Ami: on farther note... since I STILL can't send orionblader Emails, even though I recieve 'em from him, I will tell 'im that I don't got Aim (at least not to my knowledge) and I wuv your idea!! ^_^ I'll make sure ta write it ASAP!! Though... I warn you now... I MIGHT Manipulate it slightly...  
  
Pixie: *standing over unconsious Vern* can you write now??  
  
Ami: sure!! Enjoy!! Joy Ginn!!  
  
-  
  
Falling for the First Time  
  
-  
  
I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser  
  
-  
  
Tyson.  
  
He was THE World Champion Beyblader. He was an awesome Martial Artist. AND He had great friends.  
  
Yet he was also the loser of the century...  
  
-  
  
I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out  
  
-  
  
In the arena, no one could beat him. If he didn't know the person's tricks, it only took him a matter of time to figure out what to do to beat them.  
  
Yet... he really wouldn't of been able to do that without Kenny creating his blade, Kai pushing him to practice, and Max's and Ray's encouragement...  
  
-  
  
I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby  
  
-  
  
He could face ANY blader in the world with a straight face. Same with martial arts. But...  
  
No one really did see him when he was alone. Quiet. Secluded. Wishing for the darkness and torment to stop...  
  
-  
  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
-  
  
Then he saw her...  
  
He had been in love before. Sure. No big deal. It was just like the other times. The fluttering in his stomach. The pounding in his heart.  
  
But... what was that obnormal giddy feeling in his mind whenever he looked at her??  
  
Ever time he saw her he fell in love all over again...  
  
-  
  
I'm so green, it's really amazing  
  
-  
  
Today, he was wearing completely green. It was a change for him. He usually wore his loud red hat and yellow shirt. He wasn't even wearing a hat today.  
  
But then again... he wasn't going to see any of his friends today, so it didn't really matter.  
  
He was simply sitting in the back of a cafe...  
  
And then she walked in...  
  
-  
  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.  
  
-  
  
As soon as he laid his eyes on her, all other thoughts seized to exsist, and he was mesmeriosed by the slight sway of her hips...  
  
She looked over at him, and he was possitive that he had dropped dead and gone to heaven.  
  
He started to think of all of the reasons why she would just walk away, looking at him like a disgusting little rat.  
  
-  
  
I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
  
-  
  
Throught this all, he sat there, perfectly still. She started to walk towards him, and his thoughts, once again, stopped.  
  
In the back of his mind, he heard himself say that if she came any closer he would kiss her...  
  
But if he didn't do something besides sit there perfectly calm, he would go nuts.  
  
-  
  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
-  
  
He felt the plummet of his heart fall head over heels for her once again as she sat opposite from him, and smile warmly. A waiter came, and he watched her lips word out her order.  
  
Time seemed to have slowed down, and there was no such thing as sound...  
  
-  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
  
-  
  
"Tyson?" she pulled him out of his ravine, and everything came back to normal. The sound around him was almost deafening, and he fingered the hem of his green turtle neck nervously. "Are you alright? You have been staring out into space for about 5 minutes now."  
  
"Sorry..." he bowed his head, and blushed slightly.  
  
"It's alright," she shook her head in amusement. "I was just asking what you wanted. I'll pay for the meal."  
  
"I'm only having water," Tyson choked out slowly. "No need to buy me anything."  
  
"Only water?" she blinked a few times, and reached across the table to feel his temperature. "Are you sure your alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Tyson laughed a little; he had a little bit of the flue. So what? Not like it was going to kill him or anything...  
  
-  
  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
-  
  
Tyson stood up uneasily. He shook slightly, and gripped the side of the table.  
  
Okay... so maybe a bit of the flue was an understatment... but it still wouldn't kill him.  
  
He gave her a smile, and took a shaky step away from the table. Before his foot even touched the ground, his eyes closed, and he started to fall...  
  
-  
  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
-  
  
Tyson woke up several hours later to see her worried face.  
  
"Hey there..." she smiled at him, and placed a cool cloth on his head. "Some people helped me get you home... your Grandpa is getting your medicine at the store..."  
  
"Sorry..." Tyson coughed out. "I must of been a burden..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she smiled at him again, and stood up. "It was no trouble at all. You shouldn't of been out... you should've been inside resting. You know you just made it worse?"  
  
-  
  
I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
  
-  
  
Tyson. All around cool guy.  
  
And he was freezing his ass off...  
  
But he managed a nod, and surpressed a shudder as another bout of cold night air blasted through his window. He huddled up under his blankets.  
  
She noticed this and came back over to the bed. She reached over, and pulled the window closed. Before she could get her balance back, and fell over on top of him.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
-  
  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything  
  
-  
  
His heart stopped beating, and the world became silent as his hands came up and broke her fall. She was cousined against him.  
  
His hands slowly crept up her back, tracing lazy circles as if they had a mind of their own...  
  
-  
  
I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
  
-  
  
For once in his life, he couldn't do something...  
  
And he was loving this moment more then anything...  
  
He wished it would just never end...  
  
-  
  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
  
-  
  
A sneeze broke the ravine this time, and she scrambled up and got him a tissue.  
  
Sitting back down beside him, he felt her eyes trace his face, and looked away.  
  
-  
  
Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?  
  
-  
  
He knew that if he didn't do or say something soon, he would never get her...  
  
This was his only chance...  
  
Maybe... maybe she loved him too?  
  
-  
  
Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
  
Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost  
  
-  
  
Sure... she wasn't perfect... but that only made him love her more...  
  
-  
  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
  
-  
  
Time stopped again, and he made his decision...  
  
"Mariah?" he whispered, looking back up at her.  
  
"Yes Tyson?"  
  
"I... I think I'm In love with you..."  
  
-  
  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind  
  
-  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too..."  
  
~Owari 


End file.
